creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AnimerGamergirl/post of human or not
hi this is a blog about if they were human or not L.J or LAUGHING JACK : He was a imagination of Isaac a boy who was abused and had no one ,they grew up together and Isaac became distant to him .L.J started to get thoughts that he was going to forget about him and he did ,and the clown A.K.A L.J got mad and murdered him .Once he was done he left to find more kids to kill ,until slender man found him and took him in ,but the mystery of him having a carnival still goes by just like the children he plays with. TICCI TOBY or TOBY: he was a kid who had many sicknesses , he was bullied since he was in elementary school he would be surrounded by kid who would hurt him , and make fun of his sicknesses. as the school year went by he just disappeared he was home schooled until his mother ,and sister died ,making his father responsible for him. just like in elementary he was picked on ,but at home he was now beaten by his father the drunk, the low life, the one who is responsible for every thing sometimes he didn't go to school he was beaten so hard . one day he went missing and came back he killed his father and poured gas all over his house and set it on fire after that he went to kill him self but slender man stopped him and erased his memory and took him in as a proxy JEFF THE KILLER or JEFF: he was a normal kid just moved in to a house with his brother Lue and his parents ,he was in a new school and every thing he was the type of kid who got good grade was funny and playful ,until he stood up to a bully and punched him in the face ,he was meant to go to jail for assault but lue took the blame ,after a while lue came back ,and he wanted to celebrate it so there was a party jeff was playing with some kids until the boy he punched came in with some other boys they grabbed him and started to punch and kick him until on lit the house on fire and then poring alcohol on him catching him on fire, Jane from next door looked out of her window seeing he was on fire and used a fire hydrant to put the fire out ,he was rushed to the hospital and took to surgery emiditly and he had to stay in the hospital with bands around his face and body after a couple of months he took the bands off his pale skin he went to look in a mirror and smiled at his face with a insain smile and said I look beautiful after a week he got out of the hospital and had a welcome home party with janes parents after the party he went to his bed room and into his bathroom and looked at a razor and grabed it and made a cut in smile his mom came in and he looked at her and killed her with the kithen knife she held he went into his parents room and stocked over to his sleeping father and killed him cutting a smile in his face saying GO TO SLEEP he went to his brother lues room and killed him with regret cutting his mouth in a smile running away with burnt eye lid and a white face with a cut smile JANE THE KILLER ,OR JANE: she was a normal girl not that popular not unpopular either ,she befriended jeff not because she wanted to it because she was his Neighbors and she needed a friend ,her and jeff were not that close but she liked him in a loving way ,until the day he came back from the hospital she thought he was weird ,that night she was sleeping when she heard a scream of her parents and then her little sister next was her she thought she fought the intruder but was to weak and once she seen his face she threatened to kill him oe day after that she woke up and searched for the killer of her family and the one to her heart that was until she met slender man and she had to not kill jeff. Category:Blog posts